The proposed Rocky Mountain Taste and Smell Center (RMTSC) will encompass twelve principal investigators including scientists with a substantial record of accomplishment in the field of chemical senses as well as investigators with expertise in other areas of neurobiology. The overall goal of the RMTSC is to facilitate research in the chemical senses by providing communal resources and by bringing together productive investigators into a supportive, interactive environment. In order to obtain this overall goal, three interrelated specific aims are delineated: 1. Provide a focal point for increased interactions among participating investigators; 2. Enhance the research capabilities and infrastructure supporting the individual laboratories; 3. Facilitate entree of promising investigators into the study of chemical senses. In order to accomplish these goals, two Core service areas are proposed. Core A (Gene- Targeted/Transgenic Mouse Core; D. Restrepo and L. Sussel, directors) will develop and maintain transgenic/gene-targeted mice. Core B (Cellular Visualization and Analysis Core; Finger and Restrepo, directors) will provide advanced neurohistology, and cellular visualization services through an institutional multi-photon microscope facility. In addition, Core B will develop quantitative approaches for the rigorous analysis of 3-dimensional image data sets. These cores provide services not currently supported or available through the aegis of other grants and will thereby enhance the research capabilities of the participating investigators. [unreadable] [unreadable]